Cruisin' For A Bruisin'
by cicatrix.remanet
Summary: [AU G!P Bechloe. Pitch Perfect/Grease Crossover.] Summary: G!P Beca, the badass heartthrob of Barden High School, experiences a memorable summer fling during her her freshman year summer with a certain redhead. What will happen when they meet at the start of their school year?
1. Chapter 1

[AU G!P Bechloe. Pitch Perfect/Grease Crossover.]

Summary: G!P Beca, the badass heartthrob of Barden High School, experiences a memorable summer fling during her her freshman year summer with a certain redhead. What will happen when they meet at the start of their school year?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters.

A/N: This popped in my head. All mistakes are mine. The time frame is modern, but with old fashioned diners and turf wars and all that 1950s biz! They're in Georgia still. Enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::

CHAPTER 1

Sunday night. She had the backseat of Luke's car all to herself after glaring at Jesse to take shotgun. Steel blue eyes looked outside, a cigarette in her mouth. She tossed the cigarette butt outside after taking a long, last drag.

Luke looked in the rearview mirror to catch a quick glimpse of Beca, sighing and shaking his head.

"I thought Beca Mitchell doesn't get hung up over broads," the blonde stated simply.

Beca glared at him, scoffing. "Put a sock in it, Bryant, and take me home."

Luke complied, turning onto Beca's street and stopping in her driveway. She hopped out of the car and walked in her house, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The brunette shook her head to get rid of all thoughts of a certain redhead to mentally prepare herself for the first day of school the next day.

::::::::::::::

The next morning, Beca found herself jumping out of Luke's car, along with Jesse, Donald, Benji. She and the gang walked to the bleachers to ridicule the football team, her eyes panning over the campus as she popped the collar of her T-Birds leather jacket. She rolled her eyes as she watched Bumper pull Benji in a headlock.

"Guys," she called out. "Be cool, huh?" She smirked as Bumper immediately let go of Benji, popping flipping up his jacket collar and running a hand through his hair.

Beca stayed at the back of the group with Luke and Jesse, thumbs hooked through her belt loops. She let out a sigh, kicking at a rock on the ground. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about the past summer, especially off of the girl who instantly grabbed her attention.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Beca and the boys were hanging out at the Frosty Palace, grabbing a bite to eat. She laughed, pushing Jesse's head to the side. "You're a fucking nutcase, man." Her hand picked up her soda to take a few swigs from it. Luke, who was sitting on the table eating his burger, looked towards the entrance, seeing a group of girls enter the diner._

_"Shut the fuck up, boys," he hissed out, nudging Beca's shoulder to try and get her to look at the girls._

_Beca's laughter subsided, turning her head to the door as she locked eyes with a beautiful redhead with a pair of bright, cerulean eyes. She felt time stop as she raised an eyebrow, something she would do when she always liked what she saw, a small smirk appearing on her face. The redhead smiled softly before biting her lip and following her friends to the table they got across the diner._

_"Dude…," she said softly, not moving her eyes away from the mysterious woman as she silently bumped fists with Luke and Jesse._

_Luke and Jesse shared a knowing smirk. "Go talk to her, B," Jesse encouraged, his mouth full of his ice cream sundae. Beca turned to him, punching him in the shoulder._

_"Stop fucking talking with your mouth full, Swanson, it's not cool." She looked over at where the red head was, seeing her walk over to the jukebox to put in . "And don't tell me what to do." She got out of booth and made her way over to the girl, handing her a nickel._

_"I haven't seen you around before," the brunette starts, looking at the redhead. She leaned against the wall._

_"I'm from Macon, but here in Atlanta visiting my family for the summer. I'm Chloe by the way," she introduced as she coyly took the nickel from Beca's hand, her fingers brushing against the brunette's. She thanked the T-Bird softly._

_"Beca." She felt tingles travel along her hand at the contact. Her eyes moved to the juke, watching Chloe flip through the panels and choosing a song._

_"Black Keys. Good choice." Beca breathed out a smile as she looked up at Chloe, who nodded with a smile._

_"Thanks."_

_"Maybe I can…uh, show you around sometime? We can chill and cruise around and stuff." She stuttered out nervously, scratching the back of her neck. Beca Mitchell was never this nervous around girls. What was going on?_

_Chloe giggles and nods. "Sure. Do you have your phone on you? I'll give you my number."_

_Beca immediately shoves her hand in the inside of her jacket, pulling her phone out from the pocket and handing it over to her. She watched as Chloe tapped in her contact info and handed it back to the girl in a few seconds._

_"Call me. I'll see you later…Beca," she finished with a wink, walking back to her friends, and extra sway added to her hips._

:::::::::::::::::::::

Chloe was surprised to find out that their family vacation turned into a permanent stay when her parents told her that they found a house and were moving in towards the end of the summer. An hour's drive away from Macon to Atlanta wasn't too bad, and she refused to remain nothing but positive during the move. Even though she just finished her first year of high school in Macon, she kind of looked forward to starting her sophomore year at Barden High. She was close to her family, and was sure that making new friends wouldn't be a problem. Having Aubrey as a cousin helped a lot.

Chloe pulled up to school with her cousin, Aubrey, the leader of the Pink Ladies. She looked over at the blonde, who was putting on her pink windbreaker over her shirt. "Let's go, Chloe, I need to introduce you to the other Pink Ladies." Aubrey took her hand and led her to the quad, the hangout spot for the girls.

The Pink Ladies finally came into sight after a few minutes of walking, their flamingo pink jackets with "Pink Ladies" emblazoned on the back easy to spot from a mile away. Aubrey and Chloe sat down, and Aubrey introduced them to her cousin.

"Ladies, meet my cousin, Chloe Beale. She just moved here from Macon." The girls gave Chloe a once over before nodding in approval and greeting her. "Chloe, this is Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Lilly, and Fat Amy." She gestured to each girl as she introduced them respectively.

Chloe offered a smile and a bubbly greeting to each of the girls before turning to Fat Amy. "May I ask why they call you Fat Amy?"

The Australian laughed before replying with a casual. "So twig bitches like you don't call me it behind my back," she stated matter-of-factly. Chloe giggled and nodded.

Stacie looked over at Aubrey over her shades. "So, Bree, Beca Mitchell is looking pretty good, huh?" she asked as she winked playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

The blonde rolled her eyes in disgust. "She is still an annoying, arrogant dirt ball."

Chloe's eyes brightened at the name. "You guys know Beca Mitchell?"

The girls nodded. "Who doesn't? She's the heartthrob of Barden, leader of the T-Birds, and badass of Gerogia. She's every girl's wet dream and guy's idol," Stacie remarked with a shrug.

The redhead smiled softly and chuckled, knowing Beca's reputation from one of their dates.

"And she likes to cause and wreak havoc all around Georgia. You shouldn't be involved with her in anyway, Chlo, she's trouble," Aubrey warned as the first bell rang. The girls stood up and headed to their respective classes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The T-Birds arrived at the bleachers as the first bell rang. Beca sat at the top of the bleachers, smoking a cigarette as she watched Benji, Bumper, and Donald mess around with an amused expression.

"Can I borrow your light, Bec?" Jesse asked as he handed Luke his pack of cigarettes. Beca handed the lighter to him.

Jesse handed the lighter back to Beca after the two boys lit their cigarettes. "I think that this year's gonna be awesome. I have a good feeling. Babes, booze, and food. And not to mention that Luke's getting his piece of trash car fixed," Jesse joked about the last bit, to which Luke responded with a middle finger sent his way.

"Yeah, Swanson? What kind of car do _you_ drive?" the blonde boy asked, Jesse looking at him with an eyebrow raise, muttering a "whatever" under his breath.

Beca laughed at the exchange. "We just gotta get your car up and ready for Thunder Road, Bryant," she said to the blonde boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leaning closer to him. "Imagine the broads we'll score when your car is all souped up and looking mean… the chicks that'll flock when we win at Thunder Road," she said, her hand coasting through the air. She shook Luke with her arm and smirked at him, turning to Jesse and fist bumping him. "Huh? How sweet would that be? This year's gonna be the year. Day in and out at the shop, with Murdoc helping us will bring us to victory road." She stood up on the bleachers and smirked, the cigarette still in-between her lips.

"Yeah… Yeah!" Luke nodded in agreement. "No one ain't gonna have shit on my ride." He laughed. "I gotta love the way you think, Mitchell."

Just then, Beca heard her phone chime out. Bumper looked over at her with a wide smirk. "B, check it, it's the biggest loser of them all!" he called out, nodding over to the clumsy football player who was trying so desperately to rid the helmet he stepped into when Bumper yelled off of his foot. Beca chuckled and shook her head, almost feeling sorry for the football player.

After a good laugh, she checked her phone, and paled. Benji sat by Beca and looked at her. "What's up, Boss? Aubrey giving you an earful?" The boys laughed and looked at her when she didn't answer.

Steel blue eyes looked at each of them as she muttered out, "It's that chick I was with this whole summer, Chloe. She's here."


	2. Chapter 2

[AU G!P Bechloe. Pitch Perfect/Grease Crossover.]

Summary: G!P Beca, the badass heartthrob of Barden High School, experiences a memorable summer fling during her her freshman year summer with a certain redhead. What will happen when they meet at the start of their school year?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Fun fact, Chloe and everyone knows of Beca's G!P. Just to avoid confusion. Enjoy; all mistakes are mine.

::::::::::::::::::::

CHAPTER 2

There was no way that this way possible. Chloe said that she was only staying for the summer. Why was she still here? She should be back at Macon. Beca felt her heart rate increase in excitement and other mixed feels as she re-read the text over and over again.

**_Hey, you :) Guess who's at Barden High and here to stay?_**

She looked at the guys with bright eyes. "She's fucking staying at Barden, boys. I'm beyond ecstatic," she said with a smile.

The boys cheered, clapping her on the back. "So does this mean that we finally get to meet the special girl who made you glum the past few weeks?" Jesse asked, putting out his cigarette.

Beca smirked, standing up and walking down the bleachers. "We'll see. C'mon, let's go to Murdoc's to start on fixing up Luke's car." The boys followed to go to their autoshop teacher, happy to finally see Beca smile again.

Once at the shop and greeting and chatting with Murdoc, Beca pulled out her phone and texted Chloe as everyone started working on the car.

_No way! I thought you left for Macon a few weeks ago._

**_I'll explain later. Can I see you during lunch? _**

Beca thought for a moment before replying. That would be a perfect time for her to meet the gang.

_Sure. Maybe the birds and I could meet up with you. Just let me know where you're at during lunch._

**_:)! Bye, B 3_**

The brunette smiled, putting her phone away. Bumper looked over and hollered, "Get off your lazy ass and help us with the car, Mitchell!"

Her smile was replaced with a scowl as she walked over to Bumper and grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her. "You better shut your fuckin' mouth before I give everyone a reason to call you bumper, huh?" She pushed him to the see before grabbing a car jack to lift up the car. Bumper cowered in fear of Beca's capabilities and returned to help Benji and Donald plan out how they were going to get new parts for the car.

::::::::::::::::::::

The gang worked until they heard the signal for the lunch bell. Ms. Murdoc walked over and hugged the gang. "Oh, you guys will have her running high and mighty on Thunder Road in no time at this rate!" They all laughed, telling the teacher that they'll be back after lunch before heading to the cafeteria.

Beca walked ahead of the others, leading them to the venue, and remembered that they were going to meet Chloe. She turned around and started walking backwards. "Ay, bozos," she whistled to get their attention. "Chloe wants to meet you guys during lunch, so you guys gotta keep your cool. Don't dick around and embarrass the T-Birds, got it?" She glared at Bumper and Donald, raising an eyebrow at them. They nodded, crossing their fingers over their hearts, knowing how much this girl meant to Beca.

Beca heard her phone chime and she took it out, and read the text from Chloe disclosing her lunch location. Beca and the boys walked out in the lunch area after grabbing their lunch from the cafeteria, heading to where Chloe was. Luke nudged Beca and nodded to the table, where there was Chloe and all the Pink Ladies.

Bumper, Donald, and Benji all sat next to the Pink Ladies, earning an audible scoff from Aubrey, who turned around and groaned at the sight of seeing Beca. Chloe looked up and smiled widely, hopping off her butt to run and hug Beca. "Becs!" the redhead squealed in happiness. "I miss you," she murmured into her neck, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Beca gladly hugged Chloe back, arms wrapping around Chloe's waist, pulling away after a few moment to find both groups looking at her with amused expressions.

Right. Beca Mitchell doesn't do hugs.

"Chlo, babe, listen… Can we talk in private? I kinda got to keep up my rep in front of the Pinks and Birds."

Chloe nodded, rolling her eyes with a smile before leading them out of sight of the groups and leaving them to gossip.

The pair found a bench, and sat down, Beca holding Chloe's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"So when were you going to tell me you moved here?" Beca said with a smile tugging at her lips. "I missed you a lot, y'know," she added with a blush to her cheeks.

The redhead giggled. "My parents bought a house at the end of the summer and we moved in. I wanted to surprise you. And I definitely surprised you, didn't I?" She let go of Beca's hand so that the brunette could drape an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

Beca kissed Chloe's temple. "Yeah…," she trailed off in a comfortable silence, looking down at Chloe's hand and grinning stupidly. "You're still wearing my ring?" Beca had remembered that she gave it to Chloe at the end of the last night they spent together. It served as a promise for them to find each other, even though they wouldn't be in the same town.

Chloe laid her head against Beca's shoulder, her hand rubbing small circles on the badass's knee. "Of course. This past summer was the best summer I've ever had." She looked at Beca, meeting her steel blue eyes.

Beca chuckled at the fun times they had during the summer, both innocent and naughty. A smirk appeared on her face, causing Chloe to roll her eyes. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts, baby."

Beca looked down at Chloe. "Let me take you out tonight. Frosty Palace? Where we first met."

Chloe leaned up, kissing her cheek softly. "Pick me up at 7. I'll text you my address."

::::::::::::::::::::

Back at the shop, Beca and the boys were planning out how to enhance the performance of Luke's car. Beca took off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack in the shop, clad in a plain, white crd neck t-shirt. She lifted the hood of the car, inspecting it with the others.

"We could probably swap out this shit air filter. Replace it one of those sweet performance air intakes." She looked at Donald who wrote it down on a notepad containing on what needs to be improved. "Shouldn't be too expensive."

Luke nodded. "Well what else can we do? I don't want to drop a crazy amount of money on swapping out my engine. I want to win Thunder Road, not the Indy 500."

Jesse pointed to a part near the radiator. "Swap out the engine fan? My pop used to tell me how it can allow more horsepower for the engine. Make her running super fast," he clicked his tongue, making the others laugh. Donald wrote down the idea.

Brainstorming took the rest of the school day. They said goodbye to Ms. Murdoc, driving the car out of the shop and heading over to Jesse's to hangout. They arrived after a short drive, and settled in the living room to play a few video games. Beca watched the gang in amusement before taking out her phone, receiving a text from Chloe.

There was a picture of the redhead making a funny face.

**_Can't wait for our date tonight, Becs :)_**

Beca chuckled to herself, tapping away on her phone.

_Neither can I. Be prepared to be swept off your feet, Beale._

**_Has Beca Michelle become a softy?_**

_Only for you, Red. I'll see you at 7._

Beca put her phone back in her pocket after getting the text with Chloe's address.

::::::::::::::::::::

Beca drove up to Chloe's house, nervous. She let out a breath to relax, butterflies in her stomach. Chloe always gave her butterflies. Even when they first met. She got out of her car, dressed in her usual get up of skinny jeans, and her leather jacket, this time wearing a plain black crew neck tee. She held a small bouquet of Chloe's favorite flowers, carnations, and walked up the driveway to the door. She rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened a few seconds after, revealing a beautiful redhead, dressed in flats, a black short skirt, and a red v-neck showing a bit of cleavage. Beca smiled charmingly, steel blue eyes meeting cerulean. "Wow… You look beautiful as always, babe."

Chloe smiled, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She threw a playful wink at the brunette, giggling at how adorable she was being.

Beca felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Uh, these are for you. Your favorites." she gave the bouquet of flowers to the redhead, who accepted it with a wide smile.

"You still remembered that I love carnations. I'll go put this in some water and then we can head over to Frosty's." She left and returned shortly, linking her arm with Beca's as they made their way to the car.

Once at Frosty's Palace, Beca and Chloe found a table away from prying eyes. She pulled out Chloe's chair for her, earning a kiss on the cheek, before sitting in the opposite chair.

Lane, the waitress that always served them walked over with a bright smile. "Well look who it is!" She placed a hand on her hip and looked at the two girls. "Date night, huh?" She winked playfully as Beca nodded. "What'll be, the usual?"

Both girls nodded and thanked Lane as she left to place their orders. Beca reached over the table, leaning forward slightly to grab Chloe's hands. "I'm glad that you're here. Gotta thank your parents." She chuckled.

"I'm glad, too. I really missed you." She leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss.

After a few minutes of catching up, Lane came back with their food and drinks. They ate in comfortable silence. Once they finished eating, Beca paid for the bill, and led her out back to her car and drove to the beach.

After setting up blankets, Beca laid back, Chloe lying next to her, cuddling into her side. She hummed in content, looking up at the stars. "It's so beautiful out," Chloe murmured in awe as she looked up to the stars.

Beca nodded, looking at Chloe watching the stars. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, Red."

Chloe looked up at her with a smile, kissing her softly. "You're so sweet." She kissed her again. Beca smiled against her lips before kissing her passionately, deepening the kiss. Chloe moved on top of her, straddling the brunette's waist as she moaned loudly. The greaser moved her hands to Chloe's ass, palming plump flesh, in turn eliciting another moan from her mouth. The rehead broke the kiss with reluctance, whispering against Beca's kiss swollen lips, "We should slow down."

Beca nodded, respecting Chloe's wishes. "Anything for you, babe. Should we cool down and get some cuddling in before I get you home?" At her words, Chloe nodded, resuming their cuddling position before calling it a perfect date night and going home.


End file.
